Creando una familia
by Jsa02
Summary: El bello matrimonio Uchiha ha logrado consolidarse perfectamente, sin embargo, falta iniciar una familia, pero eso no será problema, pues el destino les ha puesto dos pequeños por delante, para darles todo el amor que tienen para dar, ¿Quieres leer una historia tierna? Pues te invito a entrar. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1 Como empieza todo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

-Entonces llegaron cinco pacientes que estuvieron involucrados en un accidente automovilístico, cada uno con diferentes lesiones, incluso el piloto esta en cuidados intensivos, eso fue lo único emocionante hoy- platicaba Sakura a su marido Sasuke mientras caminaban de la mano.

Sakura y Sasuke se conocieron cuando después que el tuvo una gripe mal atendida y complicarse, tuvo que ir al hospital donde laboraba la pelirrosa, claro que ella siendo una reconocida cardióloga, tuvo que cubrir en su guardia al doctor Inusuka en la sección de urgencias, Sasuke admitió que después de ver tantas mujeres mirarlo con interés y lujuria, que una linda chica de grandes ojos verde, piel de porcelana y largo cabello rosa lo mirara solamente preocupada por su salud, lo sorprendió, claro que el no es el típico hombre que se queda callado y decide empezar preguntándole solo su nombre, cuando Sakura termino de revisarlo soltó lo que iba a ser el comienzo de su historia: "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" Sakura se quedo sorprendida y como negarlo, un hombre, posiblemente el más atractivo que haya visto en su corta vida, la invitara a salir pero Sakura era bien conocida por su nada tímida personalidad, así que acepto, al día siguiente fueron a cenar, hablaron de todo, se conocieron y en esa primera cita se hicieron novios, hasta que después de dos meses (vaya que tenían prisa) contrajeron matrimonio en una muy sencilla pero encantadora recepción en el jardín de la casa principal Uchiha, que al principio Sakura confundió con un castillo, pero vamos, la familia Uchiha era dueña de una lujosa cadena de hoteles en Japón y el extranjero. A pesar del matrimonio apresurado, Sakura fue bien recibida en la familia, pues las preocupaciones de Mikoto acerca de que Sasuke nunca se casara y le diera nietos se acabaron, Fugaku Uchiha quedo satisfecho de la prometida de su hijo menor, pues Sakura Haruno estaba en la portada de algunas revistas de medicina más importantes del país, el patriarca Madara Uchiha, quien adoraba a Sasuke por su parecido con su hermano fallecido Izuna, les regalo una mansión, así que Sakura y Sasuke vendieron sus apartamentos y empezaron su vida en su propia casa, a la espera de comenzar a hacer crecer la familia.

Volvamos a la historia, caminaban hacia el estacionamiento privado del hospital, donde se encontraba el auto de Sasuke, Sakura seguía con su trabajo en el hospital, aunque ahora hacia medios turnos de vez en cuando, ya que con la ayuda de su marido, había abierto su propio consultorio y así podía encargarse de ser una esposa y ama de casa, así que ahora, con abrigos y bufandas debido al frio clima del comienzo de diciembre atravesaban un callejón cuando Sakura con su agudo oído escucho algo.

-Espera- Se paró y su marido la volteo a ver confuso- Creo que hay algo ahí –apunto hacia al lado de un contenedor de basura, por la oscuridad solo se alcanzaba a distinguir una sombra.

Se acerco y alumbro con la linterna de su ¡phone y lo que vio la dejo en shock: Un pequeño niño de no más de cinco años la miraba con grandes ojos cafés acurrucado al lado del contenedor, tenía miedo, lo podía ver en su miraba y en la forma en que su boquita temblaba de frio, pues sus ropas gastadas dejaban pasar el frescor de la noche, después escucho un llanto pero no venía del infante, miro abajo y casi se le salen las lagrimas; una bebé de pocos meses de nacida lloraba en una caja de zapatos.

A su lado pudo sentir el respingo de Sasuke y se apresuro a recoger a la bebé y dársela a su esposo, quien se quito el abrigo y puso a la helada bebe contra su pecho, para luego taparla de vuelta con su abrigo, Sakura tomó al pequeño e hizo lo mismo con su abrigo, ambos se apresuraron al deportivo negro de Sasuke, cuando entraron Sakura puso al niño en el asiento trasero y después se subió ella a su lado, Sasuke le paso a la bebé y después se subió al copiloto del auto mientras lo encendía y prendía la calefacción.

-Hola pequeño- dijo Sakura con voz dulce- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ren –su vocecita aguda la derritió por completo.

-Bueno, Ren ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?-

-Mami nos dejo allí en la mañana, dijo que volvería por nosotros, pero no regresó- dijo inocentemente y a Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Cariño, vas a estar bien, yo soy Sakura y el es mi esposo Sasuke, puedes confiar en que nosotros cuidaremos de ti y de tu hermanita- le puso la mano en su mejilla, contenta de ver que el calor estaba volviendo a su frágil piel.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?- preguntó Sasuke desde el volante.

-A la farmacia de la esquina cariño, te daré una lista de lo que necesitamos solo por esta noche-

Y así, Sasuke puso el auto en marcha hasta llegar a la farmacia, se bajó recordando lo que su esposa le había pedido, debía admitir que antes de querer soltar lagrimas estaba enojado con la madre de esos niños, ¿como había podido dejarlos (casi) en un contenedor de basura en un día de invierno? Vaya que le gustaría tener a la mujer enfrente para gritarle unas cuantas cosas, dejo de pensar en eso y se dispuso a buscar los pañales etapa uno, un biberón y un bota de formula, además de esas únicas tres cosas que Sakura le había encargado el decidió llevar un chupón rosa, además de ir a una pequeña sección de ropa infantil y tomar un mameluco diminuto rosa con un pollito amarillo en el centro y un pijama para un niño de tres años, pues en la casa no había nada que Ren y la bebé pudieran usar de ropa, pago con uno de cien, tomo la bolsa y regreso al auto, donde su esposa le hacía preguntas a Ren.

-Dime cariño ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Cuatro- para tener cuatro años hablaba sorprendentemente claro, pero se veía más pequeño.

-¿Y tu hermanita?- El niño solo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?.

-No lo sé- Bueno, había mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Mira esa es nuestra casa- señalo a la mansión Uchiha Haruno.

Ren estaba sorprendido, jamás había visto algo tan grande ya que solía vivir con su mamá en u pequeñísimo departamento, esa mañana su mami se había comportado cariñosa, lo cual era raro en ella, quizá era por que tenía un nuevo novio, le había dicho que se iban a ir a una casa grande y eso lo había emocionado mucho, al fin tendría juguetes con que jugar, aparte su hermanita iba a poder crecer feliz, así que cuando su madre les había dicho que los llevaría a los dos a conocer la nueva casa estaba muy ansioso, pero entonces llegaron a un callejón y mami le había dicho "iré a comprar algunas cosas, espérame aquí junto a tu hermana" y se fue, y nunca volvió, era ya de noche cuando escucho a algunas personas hablar, su hermana había llorado toda la tarde, a lo mejor tenía hambre como él, pero el no tenía la leche que su hermana tomaba, encontró una manzana en el contenedor de basura, pero su hermana no la quiso así que se la comió el, tenía miedo y además tenía frio, cuando unas luz lo alumbro y vio dos señores que lo tomaron y lo abrazaron, se sintió calientito, además el hombre tomo a su hermana y no pareciera que quisiera lastimarla, mucha gente le había dicho que nunca se fuera con extraños, pero con la mujer de pelo rosa y el señor serio se sintió seguro.

El auto llego a la puerta y el señor serio abrió la puerta ayudando a la mujer rosa a bajar del auto, luego lo tomo a él en brazos, vaya que el señor serio era alto, además de que tenía grandes brazos, pero no lo lastimaban, la mujer rosa puso un código y luego su pulgar en una pantalla enseguida de la puerta, esta se abrió y en cuanto entraron las luces se prendieron, y Ren quedó aun mas sorprendido, todo era en color blanco y dorado, se veía todo tan limpio y olía rico.

Sasuke y Sakura subieron las escaleras de caracol hacia su habitación, la primera puerta a la derecha, la habitación era grande con una cama King size, una mini sala, un gran tocador y un armario gigante que competía con el de Kim Kardashian, llevaron a los niños al cuarto de baño que consistía en una gran bañera y un jacuzzi, todo en mármol blanco.

-Ren, te bañaremos a ti y a tu hermanita, luego bajaremos a cenar y luego a la cama- dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello castaño.

-El baño está listo- dijo Sasuke que se había quitado su saco y corbata y se había arremangado su camisa de seda negra.

Cabe decir que bañar a un niño es una gran experiencia, Ren estaba fascinado con el olor de fresas del shampoo, su hermanita estaba tranquila siendo bañada por Sasuke y Sakura que veían con ojos de cariño a la bebé, Y Ren los comprendía, su hermanita era el bebé más bonito que había visto.

-Bueno creo que los dos ya están muy limpios- Sakura se acerco y lo envolvió en una gran toalla blanca, que lo cubría hasta los tobillos, mientras Sasuke secaba a la bebé con cuidado, después de vestirlos a los dos con la ropa que Sasuke había traído bajaron a cenar unos emparedados mientras Sakura le daba formula a la bebé.

-Creo que sería buena idea que le diéramos un nombre a este pequeño pastelito- decía mirando a la pequeñita.

-Hana- dijo Sasuke al instante, Sakura se sorprendió, porque parecía que lo había estado pensando desde hace tiempo.

-Me gusta, ¿Qué opinas tú Ren?- el niño estaba más concentrado en comer su emparedado que solo asintió con la cabeza-

-Entonces tu nombre es Hana- dijo viéndola soltar el biberón para cerrar los ojos.

-Bueno, Ren has acabado de comer, creo que es hora de ir a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo.

Subieron a su habitación y acostaron a Ren en la enorme cama y pusieron a Hana rodeada de almohadas para evitar que se caiga o que Ren la aplastara.

-Ve a dormir con ellos, yo aun tengo trabajo de la empresa que hacer- dijo Sasuke.

-En realidad quisiera hablarte de algo Sasuke-kun-

-Entonces vamos a mi despacho-

Apagaron la luz dejando dormir a los niños y fueron al otro lado del pasillo, Sasuke abrió la puerta dejando entrar a su esposa.

-Sasuke-kun, yo….-

-Quieres quedarte con ellos ¿verdad?- la interrumpió- se que las circunstancias en las que los encontramos son difíciles, pero recuerda que criar a dos niños no será fácil-

-Lo sé, pero cuando los veo me acuerdo de mi misma, yo tuve la suerte de que papá Kakashi me adoptara y así pude tener una familia donde sentirme querida, sé que no será fácil, pero estoy dispuesta a darles todo de mí, y no me niegues que te has encariñado con ellos, además la forma en que miras a Hana- dijo Sakura.

-Está bien-

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que está bien, quiero que se queden con nosotros, yo también estoy dispuesto a darles todo lo que tengo-

-Te amo- dijo mientras se ponía de puntitas y le daba un beso.

-Hmp, yo también te amo-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Entonces Sakura ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?- dijo Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura que casualmente trabajaba en servicios de protección infantil.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?- Sakura resoplo frustrada, afuera de la oficina de Ino Sasuke estaba con los niños.

-Sakura, te quiero, pero necesitas saber que los papeles pueden tardar meses-

-¿Y tú no eres una de las encargadas de llenarlos? Mira Ino, eres mi mejor amiga y tu sabes que cuando has tenido una emergencia médica he estado horas al teléfono para poder ayudarte, así que por favor, solo quiero que hagas esto por mi-

Ino lo medito durante un momento.

-Está bien, puedo proponer tu gran casa como refugio para los dos, los tendrán con ustedes y cuando lleguen los papeles solo firmaran y todo era completamente legal-

Sakura se levanto a abrazar a su amiga.

-Gracias Ino, de verdad lo que haces por mí no tiene precio, no sé como agradecerte-

-Bueno frentona, podrías dejarme salir a una cita con el bombón de tu marido- dijo burlonamente.

-Ni lo sueñes, Ino-cerda- dijo con una sonrisa.

A Sasuke siempre le molestaron los niños que no se podían quedar quietos en la sala de espera, pero debía admitir que estaba sorprendido con Ren, el pequeño solo estaba sentado tranquilamente balanceando sus piernitas mientras Hana estaba dormida en sus brazos, se habían levantado muy temprano para desayunar y venir a buscar a Ino en su oficina, si todo salía bien, irían al centro comercial de compras, cosa que emocionaba a Sakura, pues en la noche antes de irse a dormir estuvieron viendo que habitación les darían a los niños, siendo la mejor opción que la de enseguida a la suya fuera la de Hana.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a su esposa salir de la oficina de la rubia, la sonrisa en su cara le decía que habían conseguido lo que ambos querían: quedarse con los niños.

-Bueno Ren, tengo excelentes noticias, se podrán quedar con nosotros- dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en su mejilla, Ren estaba increíblemente feliz de quedarse con ellos, algo le decía que ellos no era como su antigua madre.

-Bueno es mejor que vayamos al centro comercial ahora, ya que será un muy largo día- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba con la bebe en brazos y Sakura toma de la mano a Ren- Y porque Ren se portó muy bien mientras te esperábamos, tendrá una recompensa-

Sakura se sorprendió, había que admitir que pensó que para su marido el que se empezara a abrir a los niños tomaría mas tiempo de convivencia, pero la causo una agradable sensación en el pecho descubrir que se había encariñado con ellos tanto como ella. Subieron al auto y los pusieron en las sillitas que sus amables vecinos les habían prestado.

-Mira Ren, aquí está tu sorpresa- le dijo Sakura y Ren volteo a mirar por la ventana con la boca abierta, la gran juguetería de la ciudad se mostraba ante él.

Sasuke y Sakura eran clientes habituales en esta juguetería, ya que la familia Uchiha incluyendo a sus padres, Itachi y Madara tenían la tradición de que cada año en las épocas navideñas, venían a comprar muchísimos juguetes, rebasando las cifras de cien mil dólares y los repartían entre los niños de bajos recursos, en los orfanatos, los refugios y calles, era una labor que les gustaba pues sentían que la acción tenia más valor ya que ellos lo hacían directamente.

Bajaron del auto con una Hana despierta y entraron a un mundo de risas, colores y gritos infantiles, claro que Sasuke quería regresarse al auto.

-Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras- dijo Sasuke, era un hombre rico que solía gastar dinero en autos, así que no había mejor forma de gastar dinero que en sus hijos.

-Vamos Ren- Sakura tomo su mano y salieron perdiéndose en los pasillos, haciendo resoplar a Sasuke por la actitud de su esposa.

-Bueno linda quedamos solo tú y yo- dice mirando a Hana que le responde con una sonrisa –Tu también te mereces un premio, vayamos a ver que encontramos por allí.

Ren eligió carritos de juguete, kits de colorear, muñecos de acción y pistas de autos y con eso quedo demasiado satisfecho, se reunieron con Sasuke que había escogido juguetes estimuladores para Hana, además de todo un zoológico de animales de peluche. Sakura se derritió al ver un paquete que tenía cuatro ositos de peluche, dos grandes en color negro y rosa, y dos más pequeños color café y morado con un lazo en la cabeza, simulando una familia, al momento de pagar Sasuke no miro el precio, solo pasó su American Express Platino y fueron al centro comercial.

Disfrutaron mucho pues no solo compraron ropa para los niños, fueron a comer y la familia aprovechó para ir al cine y ver una tierna película de un dinosaurio animado que busca encontrar a su familia. Sakura estaba muy feliz de tener a esos pequeños con ellos pues Sasuke y ella estaban dispuestos a entregar todo de sí mismos para darle todo el amor que Ren y Hana merecían.

En lo que Sakura cuidaba a los niños en la instancia infantil del centro comercial, Sasuke fue a la mueblería por las cosas que necesitarían las habitaciones, compro todo lo necesario además de que se dejo seducir por unos prototipos de habitaciones infantiles para niño y niña que termino comprando, además de que contrato el servicio de que esa misma tarde irían a instalar todo a la mansión.

Eso sería todo por el primer capítulo, ¿Aceptara la familia Uchiha a los niños?


	2. Chapter 2 La gran familia Uchiha

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Rápido se habían acostumbrado a esta escena en el desayuno, Ren desayunando, Sasuke tomando café mientras leía la sección de finanzas en el periódico y Sakura dándole un biberón a Hana mientras comía un plato de yogurt con fruta. Había un silencio cómodo hasta que fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Sasuke.

-Uchiha- respondió serio.

- _¿Cómo es que me vengo enterando que mi hijo menor y su esposa adoptó dos pequeños? Adivina, si, en una revista, y como no quiero tratar este tema por teléfono hoy en la tarde habrá una parrillada en la casa del abuelo Madara, si no quieres que tu padre te desherede tendrás que asistir con Sakura y los niños.-_ Y después de esto, Mikoto Uchiha colgó, Sasuke se sorprendió, pues su madre tenía que ser la persona más dulce del planeta, y no es por nada, pero él era todavía su bebé, así que hacía años que no la escuchaba referirse a él con enojo.

-¿Qué pasó cariño?- le pregunto Sakura, y no solo ella lo miraba sino también Ren y hasta Hana lo escrutaban con la mirada.

-Era mi madre, hoy habrá una parrillada en la casa de Madara, quiere que vayamos- Y solo con eso Sakura entendió que era momento de hablar de los niños con su familia.

-¿Oíste eso Ren? Hoy conocerás a tus abuelos y tus tíos, son personas maravillosas que los querrán en cuanto los vean, además hay una alberca gigante en casa del abuelo Madara que podremos usar hoy, por suerte compré trajes de baño para ustedes dos-

Ren aunque estaba emocionado, tenía algo de miedo por conocer a la familia de sus nuevos papis, pues los adultos solían dar un poco de miedo, pero sabía que mientras sus papis estuvieran con ellos nunca nada malo les pasaría.

Habían acabado de desayunar cuando Sakura dijo que tenía un par de consultas así que tomo su maletín y se fue, Sasuke decidió tomarse el día para cuidar a los niños en casa así que acostó a una Hana dormida en su cuna y dejó jugando a Ren en la casa mientras iba a su despacho. Estaba leyendo unos documentos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y una cabecita castaña se asomo.

-Ven aquí- le dijo mientras lo veía entrar y acercarse a él, lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo.

-¿Qué haces papi?- desde que empezó a llamarlo "papi" Sasuke sentía un sentimiento agradable en el pecho.

-Solo leo estas hojas- Ren se recargo contra su pecho y se quedo mirando lo que Sasuke leía, después de unos minutos de silencio bajo la vista y miro a Ren tranquilamente dormido.

Al verlo se puso a pensar en que el destino actúa sobre todos, a veces uniendo y separando caminos, el destino les había puesto dos pequeños maravillosos para quererlos y cuidarlos, antes de conocer a Sakura, Sasuke era el típico galán conquistador que no conocía de relaciones ni de pensar formar una familia, hasta que conoció a Sakura, entonces se dio cuenta de que ser un hombre de familia es mucho mejor que ser ese soltero empedernido que era antes, que su mayor satisfacción cada noche era saber que su esposa, su pequeño hombrecito y su bebé estaban dormidos, calientitos y con la panza llena.

Termino de leer justo cuando Sakura entro a la casa lista para despertar a Hana y a Ren para poder alistarlos, a Hana le puso un pequeño traje de baño de flores rosas y a Ren una camisa azul y un short vede de baño, metió las cosas de los niños en la pañalera, además de alistar una maleta de con ropa de ella y Sasuke pues sospechaba que tendrían que pasar la noche allá, pues normalmente terminaban tarde y ahora con los niños era más peligroso venir por la carretera en la noche, tomaron sus cosas y salieron rumbo a la mansión Uchiha principal, que se encontraba en el pueblito de Konoha, que estaba a treinta minutos de la ciudad en el camino compraron helado para comer allá y llegaron a su destino.

En la puerta estaba Mikoto esperándolos con una sonrisa y abrazándola de la cintura estaba su esposo Fugaku Uchiha.

La historia de amor de Mikoto y Fugaku hacia suspirar a cualquiera, pues cuando Madara Uchiha y un Fugaku de 16 años llegaron a Konoha, fueron admirados por todo el pueblo, además de habitar la gran mansión de allí, todas las chicas suspiraban de amor por Fugaku cuando este paseaba en el pueblo, pero el solo tenía la vista en una: la dulce Mikoto, hija de la panadera del pueblo, cuando Fugaku salía todas las chicas se ponían sus mejores ropas y sus joyas mas ostentosas, pero la humilde Mikoto no tenía nada de eso, solo su dulce sonrisa y su inocente mirada. Mikoto empezó a recibir cartas de un admirador secreto, cartas que le prometían amor duradero, pero le advertía que era un hombre humilde, que si aceptaba eso, el la llenaría de amor, Mikoto aceptó sin importarle vivir de carencias, pues le contestaba a su admirador que mientras tuvieran amor en su hogar, no importaba el dinero.

Entonces él le dijo que iría a su casa a pedir su mano en matrimonio al siguiente día, a lo que ella estaba emocionada. Entonces la hora llegó y ella casi se desmaya cuando vio entrar a Fugaku Uchiha, la madre de Mikoto casi lloraba de la emoción, les dio su bendición y empezaron a planear la boda, pero Fugaku aun estaba preocupado de la opinión de su padre, pues este querría que se casara con una muchacha de buena familia.

Entonces Fugaku enfrentó a su padre, le dijo que había encontrado una chica, a la que amaba, que no estaba interesada en su dinero y que quería que su padre la apoyara, pero también le dijo que era la hija de la panadera y que si él no la aceptaba, Fugaku se iría.

-Está bien- y con esa simple contestación dejo a Fugaku con la boca abierta

-Creí que querrías que me casara con alguien de una familia de buena posición- le dijo a su padre.

-No seas ridículo, los Uchiha podemos crear nuestra propia fortuna, no necesitamos la ayuda de familias de nadie- Y con eso, la boda de Fugaku y Mikoto se celebró la semana siguiente.

Y Madara estuvo satisfecho con los dos hijos varones que habían tenido.

Volvamos a la escena, en cuanto Sasuke paró el auto su madre abrió la puerta de atrás y saco a Hana de su sillita del auto.

-¿Pero quién es este dulcecito que tenemos aquí?- dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla mientras Hana gorgoreaba.

-Es Hana, madre, y este de aquí es nuestro pequeño Ren- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Ren.

-Vaya, tenemos aquí a un pequeño caballerito – Ren se acercó y le dio un timido beso en la mejilla a Mikoto que casi chilla de la emoción- yo soy la abuela Mikoto y el es su abuelo Fugaku.

Todos creían que Ren se intimidaría con la cara seria de Fugaku, pero ya se habia acostumbrado con Sasuke asi que acerco a él y este lo tomo en brazos.

-Será mejor que entremos- dijo dándose la vuelta junto a su esposa y entrando a la casa-

-Vaya, ya nos olvidaron- murmuró Sasuke.

-¿Celoso por qué no eres más el bebe de la familia Uchiha?- dijo Sakura acercándose con una sonrisa a él-

-Hmp- dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura para darle un largo beso.

-Sera mejor que entremos- dijo Sakura cuando se separaron y tomados de las mano atravesaron la casa hasta llegar al jardín donde ya estaba la familia reunida, Ren estaba en los brazos de Itachi que le hacía preguntas y Ren son su vocecita aguda respondía, Hana estaba en los brazos del abuelo Madara tratando de tomar su nariz mientras todos reían.

\- ¿Itachi por que no entras con los niños un rato en la piscina?- habló Izumi, la muy embarazada esposa de este.

-Buena idea amor, ¿Me acompañas hermanito?-

Sasuke iba a negarse, pues no le gustaba mucho estar en el agua, pero al ver la mirada de cachorrito suplicante de Ren no se pudo resistir, así que se puso su traje de baño y entro con Itachi que tenía a Ren mientras el tenia a Hana que estaba pegada a él.

-Tengo que tomar una foto de esto- dijo Mikoto mientras sacaba su cámara y tomaba una foto de sus hijos y sus nietos.

Quiero agradecer a ryomaysakuno93, Adrit126 y Kayako16 por sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias


	3. Chapter 3 Primer día de escuela

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 **3.- Primer día de escuela.**

Estaban Sakura y Sasuke en la habitación que su familia les había asignado para pasar la noche, los niños estaban ya acostados en la enorme cama, pues después de un día lleno de juegos y diversión en la piscina habían caído rendidos del cansancio. Sasuke aun podía recordar la conversación que había tenido con su abuelo.

 _-Abuelo, quisiera hablarte un momento- le dijo mientras todos estaban distraídos preparando la comida._

 _-Acompáñame a mi oficina- le dijo y los dos entraron juntos._

 _Cuando entraron Madara se sentó detrás del gran escritorio donde Sasuke lo había visto trabajar innumerables tardes cuando era un niño._

 _-Dime- le dijo serio._

 _-Debes de saber que Sakura y yo planeamos adoptar a los niños, y eso incluye incluirlos a ambos en mi herencia aun así no tengan sangre Uchiha- dijo Sasuke sin rodeo y para su sorpresa Madara empezó a reír._

 _-Eres igual a tu padre siempre piensan que seré el malo de la historia, te diré algo Sasuke, cuando un hombre Uchiha llega a la presidencia que la empresa que yo fundé tiene que aprender a tomar sus propias decisiones, yo tomé las mías y tu padre las suyas, ahora es tu momento y si tu decisión es que cuando dejes la presidencia la pases a Ren o a otro hijo que tengas más adelante será tu problema, sabes que al igual que tú, la familia es lo más importante para mí, sabes que no soy partidario del pensamiento de que obligatoriamente el lugar sea dado al hijo varón mayor, por eso debo de confesarte que aun cuando tu padre ya había nacido, yo pensaba dejarle la empresa a mi amado hermano Izuna, pero sabes de su trágico final, así que has lo que creas correcto, pero no dejes que la empresa se pierda._

 _-Gracias, abuelo- dijo acercándose a darle un abrazo._

 _Era bien sabido que a Madara no le gustaban las muestras de afecto, sin embargo desde que Sasuke era un bebé, cuando estaba a solas con él solía tomarlo en brazos y arrullarlo contra su pecho, era como tener cerca a su hermano Izuna otra vez con él, claro sin que nadie se enterara, porque después de todo, era un Uchiha y tenía un orgullo de tamaño mundial._

-Sabes, tu madre me dijo que Ren debería empezar a ir al jardín de niños ya sabes, para que empiece a hacer amigos, aunque no sé si debemos inscribirlo en una escuela pública- dijo Sakura.

-Por supuesto que no, conozco una escuela privada a donde asisten los hijos de mis socios, la recomiendan totalmente- dijo poniéndose su ropa para dormir.

-Me parece perfecto y sería bueno conseguir una guardería para Hana-

-Mi madre dijo que ella se podía encargar de cuidarla, está encantada con los niños, entonces ya está arreglado- dijo Sasuke metiéndose a la cama junto a Hana.

-Esto es muy emocionante- aplaudió Sakura como niña pequeña.

Estaban durmiendo cuando Sakura se despierta al oír unos sollozos, al mirar ve a Ren tallándose su ojitos con sus manitas.

-¿Qué pasa bebe?-

-Soñé feo mami- dice entre sollozos.

-Bebé mami esta aquí y no se ira, vuelve a dormir- y lo abrazo arrullándolo, Ren se estaba quedando dormido cuando una mano más grande que las de su madre le empezó a frotar la espalda, y así entró al mundo de los sueños felices.

Al siguiente día la familia se reunió a desayunar.

-Hermanito hoy habrá un juego de baseball, ¿por qué no traes a los niños y vamos juntos? Ya sabes, para pasar tiempo de calidad entre hermanos.- le dice Itachi a Sasuke.

-Es una buena idea Sasuke-kun, yo puedo ir por mientras con Ino- dice sonriendo Sakura.

-Hmp- y ese monosílabo significaba: _Lo haré solo porque mi esposa lo dice._

Terminando se alistaron para irse al estadio, Sakura despidió a sus bebés con muchos besos y dándole a Sasuke mil recomendaciones mientras este rodaba los ojos

.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tengo buenas noticias Sakura- dice Ino mientras le sirve una taza de café a su amiga.

-Dime-

-Cuando me explicaste la situación de los niños. Moví mis contactos con la policía para que arrestaran a la madre por maltrato infantil, las investigaciones dieron resultado y encontraron a Hanako Takashima, 20 años, historial de abuso de drogas, sin familia. Ahora esta arrestada a espera de juicio, además que se le retiró la custodia de los niños, lo que es excelente porque quiere decir que en cuanto tengamos los papeles de adopción y ustedes firmen, oficialmente los pequeños serán Uchiha- dijo dándole una carpeta que tenia los papeles de los niños.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco cerda- dice Sakura llena de felicidad- mira esto, el cumpleaños de Ren es en tres semanas, debo preparar una gran fiesta.-

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, por cierto, ¿cómo lo tomó la familia de Sasuke?- preguntó interesada.

-Los amaron, sabes que el abuelo Madara solo es duro con personas que no son de su familia, pero con nuestros niños es un amor, además de que confesó estar contento de tener una nieta, Hana lo tiene en la palma de su manita- rieron juntas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a casa al mismo tiempo, a Sakura loe divirtió ver a Ren con una camiseta del equipo local y un dedo de espuma, Hana con un body rosa del mismo equipo.

-Itachi se emocionó- dijo únicamente Sasuke.

-¿Te divertiste Ren?- preguntó Sakura.

Ren procedió a contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle del partido, lo que había comido, las personas que había visto, Sakura amaba escucharlo hablar.

-Mañana queremos llevarte a la escuela Ren- dijo Sasuke-

Ren solo pudo pensar que siempre quiso ir a la escuela, solía pasar con su antigua mamá frente a una y veía a los niños jugar con otros, siempre solía imaginarse a si mismo yendo a aprender con una gran mochila llena de hojas y crayones.

-Así que en tu cama te deje una sorpresa- dice Sakura sonriendo.

Ren salió como una rayo a su cuarto, claro, teniendo cuidado al subir las escaleras, cuando abrió la puerta vio que arriba de su cama estaba una mochila de sus superhéroes favoritos, además de pequeños cuadernos y una caja con muchos crayones, sintió a sus nuevos papás detrás de él y fue a abrazarlos, se sentía demasiado afortunado con su nueva vida.

En la noche cuando los niños estaban dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones Sakura le dijo a Sasuke las noticias de Ino, Sasuke se quedo satisfecho de que esa mujer estuviera encerrada.

-Entonces mañana temprano los dos llevaremos a Ren al jardín de niños, después yo llevare a Hana con tu madre e iré a mi consultorio- dice Sakura

-Bien, y respecto al cumpleaños de Ren sabes que todo lo que quieras lo puedes tomar de mi cuenta. No te pongas restricciones- dijo sonriéndole coqueto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Vaya, eres muy generoso- dijo sarcásticamente acercando sus cara a la de él.

-Lo sé- dijo para luego unir sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban frente a su nuevo salón, Ren se había levantado muy temprano y su mami le había puesto sus mejores ropas y lo había peinado muy bien, una señorita muy amable los recibió y los guió a su aula.

-¿Listo Ren?- le preguntó la señorita que sería su maestra.

-Recuerda que a la hora de salida estaré aquí para recogerte- le dijo Sakura.

Se despidió besando a sus papás y entro con la maestra.

-Niños quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo compañero, Ren- dijo presentándolo y las miradas cobre él lo pusieron nervioso.

-Siéntate enseguida de mi- había un niño algo ruidoso que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Ren se dirigió a su nuevo amigo.

-Soy Yahiko Uzumaki- se presentó.

Después de colorear las figuras que la maestra ponía en el pizarrón llego la hora del recreo, su mami le había preparado una lonchera con bolas de arroz, emparedados pequeños y un trozo de pan de miel, cuando termino de comer empezó a jugar con Yahiko y otros niños a la pelota.

Ren se sentía el niño más afortunado del mundo.

Me presento con ustedes, me llamo Jennifer, tengo 18 años, estudio medicina con la meta de ser pediatra, por mi amor a los niños, pienso que los niños son regalos que debemos cuidar y guiar, y quererlos sobre todos, no tengo hijos solo pienso que si puedo usar mi profesión para ayudarlos es una grandiosa oportunidad.

Gracias por comentar a partir de aquí hare ciertos momentos importantes en la infancia de los niños si tienen alguna idea pueden comentarla, sería lindo de recibir, les mando un gran abrazo.


End file.
